


More than a Thief

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: The thief who raised a burglar [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dad!Nori, Nori raises Bilbo, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Basically Nori raises Bilbo
Series: The thief who raised a burglar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleGooPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hobbit Fic Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841212) by [PurpleGooPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson). 



> Chapter 4 specifically inspired me to write this fic :)

Of all the things Nori had stolen, or rather ‘found’ he never thought another living being would be one. Then again how was he supposed to know that the wiggling sack held a child? A halfling child no less!

Said child was now staring at his hair with wide blue eyes as Nori tried to figure out why a halfling would be in a slavers hold, to begin with, and why in Gondor of all places. It was so far from the Shire, which was the home of this child's race.

“What’s your name?” Oh, Mahal, please let the kid at least know how to answer. “Bil” comes out all cute and slightly squeaky and Nori has to hide a smile. This was serious business after all. “How old are you?” 

Bil raised three fingers “This many!” Then the child looked at his fingers, seemed to count then added one more “No this!!” Mahal, that was so cute!! No, focus on the fact that there is a four-year-old halfling that had been in a sack in the hand of slavers, in Gondor.

Bil was staring at his hair again as if fascinated by it. That was fine, it kept the small child quiet and let him think. So far he knew there was no way he could allow this child to end up back with the slavers.

That sort of fate was just too cruel. Especially for this cute pebble with copper blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe he should drop by the Shire on the way back to Ered Luin and find where he-at least Nori thought it was a boy-belonged.

“All right, you’re coming with me then” he lifted the so very small child and soon felt a hand exploring his hair. Normally dwarrow didn’t like others to touch their hair, with the exception of small kids who didn’t know any better.

Even if Bil wasn’t so small, Nori may still let it slide, for the small hands were very gentle. Sighing gently he headed away from the large city. He already had the information that Dis had asked for. He had only stayed to see what other things of interest he could find.

Finding a halfling had sure fit the bill of interesting, and Nori just hoped their travels were safe enough.

***

Well, he should have really thought about handing the child over to a ranger, because now he didn’t want to let the kid go. Bilri-which is what he had started to call the child, with no complaints from the smaller party-was just too cute, and ever so small.

The problem with keeping Bilri is that he knew nothing about halflings past that they didn’t like shoes. So he aimed for Bree, picking up a skirt and something to strap Bilri close as he did so. Halflings often visited the human town, so maybe he could find a few to get information on how to care for his son.

Because Bilri was his son now, no matter what others might say about it. As for the real parents, well...they might actually think the little pebble was dead by now, what with the time it took to get to Gondor and all.

Nori felt a bit of sympathy for the unknown couple since it was hard to lose a loved one. Shaking his head, he looked down at his currently sleeping son and smiled. He could take care of the pebble for them, as long as he got that information he needed to do so.

***

By Mahal, hobbits ate a lot! Seven meals. Seven! Nori had only been feeding poor Bilri three times a day, the wee lad must be starving. Nori would be mad at the boy for not saying anything, but Bilri was only four, so he likely didn’t even have the words to explain it to him.

After making sure he would get enough food now, he also found out more about caring for his son. One fact that amused him to no end is that little fauntlings-for that is what hobbits called their children-liked to get into mischief. 

It just seemed too perfect that the son of a thief would also get up to trouble. It seemed that hobbits also learned a lot about plants, but Nori thought that maybe that wasn’t dire to survival. 

There were other things that Nori could teach him. After getting all the information he thought he needed-with the sad fact that hobbits only lived to about a hundred in the mix-he headed back to the Blue Mountains, and hoped that Bilri would settle into the mountain well enough.

***

Getting to the mountain in one piece had worked out swell. Surviving once he arrived might not be in the cards. At least not if Dori kept yelling at him. The yelling woke poor Bilri who climbed out of his resting place and soon down Nori and to the floor.

Then those big blue eyes were staring at Dori, and Dori started to yell a bit less. “Well, aren’t you just a cute little pebble!” Ori cut in and gained Bilri’s attention. The small hobbit went over to the youngest Ri brother and soon climbed up to sit on Ori’s lap.

Dori went quiet as the very small four year old sat quietly on their youngest brother's lap, staring up at Ori with those blue eyes. “Well, even if keeping him was completely foolish of you...I suppose we have no choice but to care for him now.”

Nori nodded “Aye, he’s my son though” Dori sighed and just nodded then looked the small child over. “Why isn’t he wearing any shoes?!” Nori grinned “He doesn’t like ‘em, trust me I tried.” In doing so, Nori had discovered his son had a strong kick.

Dori huffed a little “He’ll freeze his little toes off!” Nori had thought of that of course, but he just shrugged. “You’re welcome to give it a try if you like.” Dori narrowed his eyes then focused on the child again, fussing over his dirty clothes. 

It wasn’t like Nori had been able to find others that would fit, his son was so small after all. Dori would be able to whip something suitable up with no trouble. His brother was handy with a thread and needle that way. 

As his son sat with his brothers and got a bit of attention, Nori smiled and felt that maybe, everything would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had been told hobbit children got into mischief, Nori had not imagined it to be this good. Or bad, depending on how you viewed it, but personally Nori was proud of his boy. Even if right now he felt he might be growing grey hair already.

“Get him down already!” Dwalin shouted and Nori could only stare at the small form on the high banners giggling down at them. “I may be good o captain of the guard, but not even my skills can help me up there.” 

Nori hated admitting that, especially to Dwalin, but what did the bald twit expect? He was a dwarf, not some nimble creature that could go after the equally nimble hobbit. So instead he tried a different tactic “Bilri, my son! Get down here please!” 

Bilri actually listened and got down from his spot. The wee lad even made it safely even if it had looked like he may fall a few times. Mahal! Nori may be proud, but he would have to talk to his son about climbing that high again.

“Adad!” Bilri cried and ran to him with arms outstretched, and Nori easily lifted his son into his hold. “Please be a bit more careful in the future” Bilri blinked at him, and then looked at Dwalin who looked furious. “Okay” Bilri said, still not knowing many words.

Nori set Bilri down again and then walked away from the captain. Bilri simply followed Nori, only glancing back at Dwalin a few times as they returned to their normal routine.

***

Dwalin glared after that damnable thief and the wee child-so very small, how could anything be so small? Since when did Nori of all people find the time to spawn? Actually, the kid didn’t really look like a dwarf, so maybe it wasn’t really the thief’s kid after all?

Yet Nori had called the child son, and the child, in turn, had called Nori Adad. Dwalin scowled and went back to his rounds, making a mental note to keep an eye out for the small lad in the future and to make sure he didn’t cause too much trouble.

***

Bilri was adjusting well to life in the mountain. Nori had been a bit worried about that since hobbits did like the outdoors quite a bit. Sometimes his son would sit near windows or on balconies to enjoy the sun, but other than that seemed fine with his new home.

Comfortable enough to go sneaking about, at least after he grew up a bit. Now at the age of twelve, Bilri was doing well with the studies that Dori gave him, and when he wasn’t learning he was following Nori around or exploring on his own.

It was when Thorin of all people dragged the young lad back that Nori became a bit worried. Also when he said dragged, it was more like Bilri had somehow gotten the prince to allow a ride on the strong shoulders of their brooding royal member.

“This pebble says he belongs to you” Thorin stated and Bilri waved from his perch. “Hi Adad!” Nori sighed and wondered if he should be very worried indeed, or very very proud. “Aye, he’s mine” Thorin moved and got Bilri to the ground, with only a small displeased sound in answer to the move.

“He appeared in the Royal Wing earlier, we almost didn’t notice him.” Well, that sounded about right, Bilri could be spookily quiet when he wanted to be. The small hobbit also had this habit of being able to hide very well.

“If it wasn’t for him playing with my nephews, he would have gone without being seen” Well, now Nori decided that he was afraid. Very much so indeed “Oh, well, I can tell him to stay away.” There was no need for the lad to bother the royal family after all.

“It’s fine, my nephews have taken a liking to him” oh Mahal, of course, they would. “I like them too!!” Nori looked down at Bilri, and swore he felt the grey growing again. Because of course, his little magpie would take to the Crowned Prince, and his brother. 

Mahal give him strength. Nori frowned a little as he saw Bilri shift a bit uneasily “It’s okay to play with them, isn’t it? I...I don’t have many friends Adad, and they were very nice to me.” Nori hadn’t really realized that Bilri might be lonely of all things.

“If it’s really all right with Master Thorin, and Lady Dis, then yes, you can play with ‘em.” Bilri beamed, and Nori gave a tight smile in return. This would not bode well at all.

***

Dis wouldn’t stop laughing. Nori didn’t really see what was so funny. All he had done was ask that the princes be careful for Mahal’s sake because Bilri was very much **not** a dwarf, no matter how much he may act like one at times.

He was just looking out for his son, and making sure he would be safe. Wouldn’t any parent want that?? Huffing and crossing his arms, he really hoped this friendship between Bilri, Fili, and Kili was worth it because he didn’t much like being laughed at.


	3. Chapter 3

One downside of Bilri’s new friendship-besides being laughed at-was that he was seeing a lot more of Dwalin now. It irritated him, and Dwalin, in turn, didn’t seem to be very pleased with this fact, but what else was he supposed to do?

After looking into it himself, he found that Ori was really Bilri’s only friend. Nori didn’t feel that really counted-not that he minded them being friends-since it was family. So, quite against his better judgment, he let Bilri play with Fili and Kili.

Nori didn’t want his son to feel lonely. He wanted his son to have dwarflings that he could play with. Even if the princes were older and as equally inclined to get into trouble as Bilri was alone. So, more often than he would like, he had Dwalin in his face, yelling about one thing or another that Bilri had done wrong in the company of the other boys.

Nori was still very proud of his boy, there was no way he couldn’t be, but he could do without so much yelling in his life. 

***

Bilri may have more friends now, and his life in the mountain was going well, but as he aged Nori started to worry again. Because he knew that hobbits were considered adults at thirty-three, and though Bilri was still ten years shy of that, his son was still acting like a young dwarfling.

Sure, his son was a bit more mature than most dwarflings his age-Fili and Kili being prime examples-but it still worried him. “You’re scowling again, thief” Nori glanced at Dwalin who was close by. Today they were just watching Bilri and the two princes training under some guards.

Nori wanted to watch just to make sure Dwalin wasn’t too hard on his boy. So far the lessons seemed harmless enough, or at least harmless as far as wooden weapons could be. “Sod off, I have enough on my mind without your lectures.”

Dwalin looked at him for a bit, then turned his gaze on the boys. “Your worried about him” Nori sneered “Why do people seem so surprised that I would worry about my own _son_.” Dwalin grunted then crossed his arms. 

“You know, there’s that wizard visiting, maybe he would know what’s going on.” Nori blinked a little then looked at Dwalin in surprise. The captain just shrugged “I know he should be aging differently than the boys...but he still acts so young right? It’s probably not normal.” 

Nori was still staring in surprise. Dwalin of all people, giving him help? The other dwarf scowled “What? I can’t worry about him too? He’s so attached to the boys that I may as well be concerned for him as equally as I am for them!”

Nori looked away to hide a smirk. “Aye, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll find that wizard after they're done practicing.” Dwalin just grunted again, then they spent the rest of the practice in silence.

***

Gandalf-the wizard-seemed surprised and amused by the fact that a hobbit was living with the dwarrows of Ered Luin. Nori just watched as he looked Bilri over with a lot of hmming and hahing. Bilri took this inspection quite well, staring at the wizard with awe.

Eventually, Gandalf straightened “Seems he’s adjusted to where he’s growing.” Nori mulled that over, then felt a part of himself relax when he realized that likely meant that Bilri was aging as a dwarf would. 

“Strange that a hobbit could go missing, and I not know about it. This needs some looking into.” Nori shifted a little guiltily, but it wasn’t his fault that Bilri had been taken from his home. Bilri looked at him curiously and Nori just shrugged “You can go on then, go play or study more.” Bilri nodded and went off to do so.

Then, and only when he was sure that Bilri wasn’t listening, did he explain to Gandalf how he had come about having the hobbit as his son. “Hm, I see, that is still most concerning.” Nori nodded, having forgotten to even look into how Bilri had wound up in that sack to start with.

Gandalf left shortly after, likely to find his own answers to why Bilri had been taken and why no news of it had been heard of until now. Nori simply went back to his normal routine and tried not to dwell on it too much.

***

Nori wasn’t sure if he should be amused right now. Bilri had dragged Gimli to his home, and the two were playing some sort of game. At least Gimli was closer to Bilri’s age, but he knew that the dwarfling also played with the princes often.

With all four of them in a group, Mahal only knew what sort of trouble they could get up to. It didn’t help at all that Bilri was the most mature one. Nori knew his son could be talked into just about anything, if it wasn’t his idea, to begin with. 

If he really thought about it, his boy was getting a lot more attention now. Maybe Nori should be more concerned about it, but really, what could he do? 

***

It wasn’t until Gandalf returned that Nori learned that Bilri’s original parents had died. Wolves had attacked the Shire and many hobbits had either starved or been eaten-or both. Then orcs had followed soon after. 

So it was actually a good thing that Bilri had ended up under the care of Nori. He even knew his son's original full name now and could see why a child of four could only manage ‘Bil’. Nori decided that Bilri didn’t need to know this news, and surprisingly enough Gandalf agreed.

Bilri was Nori’s son, and Nori really couldn’t be more proud of his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this ended up being quite short! However, I do plan on expanding a bit on this idea in a second part that will mostly be in Bilri's (Bilbo's) point of view. I hope that despite its short length that this was enjoyable :)


End file.
